Not Like Him
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Después de su primer solo, todos pensaron que Blaine era mucho mejor que él como líder de los Warblers, bueno, todos excepto Jeff. Spoilers 3x05


**Rated**: T

**Nº de palabras**: 1927

**Advertencias**: Spoilers 3x05

**Nota del Autor**: Gracias a una frase dicha por Trent después de Uptown Girl y a unos post en Tumblr

* * *

><p>Después de ese momento sintió que todo eso fue una especie de farsa.<p>

Caminando por los pasillos de Dalton logró escuchar algunos susurros de parte del resto del alumnado o incluso de algunos profesores.

_"Él no es como Blaine"_

_"No podrá hacer que los Warblers lleguen a las nacionales"_

_"Blaine era mejor líder"_

_"Blaine tenia mejor voz"_

_"Blaine…"_

_"**Blaine**…"_

Dios. Lo único que siempre quiso era un solo junto a los Warblers, nunca quiso ser un líder o menos ser el solista principal, solo quería una oportunidad de mostrar su talento frente a la escuela no como un cantante de apoyo. Solo quería cantar.

"_Que siga pensando lo que quiera, Blaine era **mucho mejor** cantante que él_"

Y después de escuchar eso proveniente de uno de los chicos de su clase de francés, salió corriendo del salón solo con ganas de desaparecer de una vez por todas. No quería sentirse como la sombra de Anderson.

Él era Nick Duval, el nuevo solista de los Warblers, no la sombra de Blaine Anderson como todos pensaban.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien ha visto a Nick? –Jeff preguntaba a todos los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor. Nick había desaparecido desde su clase de francés y eso había sido hace ya diez horas, Eran las siete de la tarde y Nick no aparecía. No fue a su clase de cocina, tampoco a su clase de matemáticas (y eso era demasiado, Nick amaba las matemáticas como un niño adora la navidad) y tampoco a su práctica con los Warblers.<p>

-¿Has visto a Nick? –preguntaba desesperado. Su chico se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta o preocupado por eso.

-¿Aun no lo encuentran? –Thad preguntó llegando donde Jeff se encontraba. El rubio negó con la cabeza y pasó sus manos por su cabello soltando un suspiro de angustia.

-¿Dónde carajo se pudo haber metido Nick? –Terry miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles intentando que algo se le ocurriera pero nada, no tenía la menor idea de donde pudiese estar Nick.

-¿Alguien ha intentado llamarlo? –incluso Sebastian se unió a la búsqueda del nuevo solista. Le agradaba Nick y le preocupaba que se hubiese desvanecido como por arte de magia de Dalton.

-¿Alguien podría decirle que detenga esa horrible música? Me tiene harto escucharlo tocar el piano –escucharon a un chico pasar y rápidamente a Jeff se le vino a la cabeza donde su novio pudiese estar.

-¡El salón de música! –exclamo con fuerza sin darse cuenta y se lanzo a correr por las escaleras siendo perseguido por Thad, Sebastian, David, Terry y Trent que apenas conseguían seguirle el paso y al poco tiempo empezaron a quedarse atrás.

El rubio seguía corriendo entre las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y su paso se empezó a ralentizar al escuchar las suaves notas de piano que provenían del final del pasillo, específicamente del último salón de la izquierda más conocido como el salón de música abandonado. Lo único que se encontraba en él era un piano negro de cola que había estado en Dalton desde que la escuela había sido fundada y por lo tanto se consideraba la reliquia de la academia.

Los pasos de Jeff se detuvieron al llegar dos puertas antes del salón y pudo escuchar como una suave voz se hacía presente, llena de dolor por el tono en que se podía escuchar.

_No one in sight  
>No Alibi<br>We're fading faster than the speed of light  
>Took our chance<br>Crashed and burned  
>No we'll never ever learn<em>

_I fell apart  
>But got back up again and<br>I fell apart  
>But got back up again yeah...<em>

No reconoció la canción pero si pudo reconocer la voz. Esa suave pero masculina voz perteneciente a Nick que desde un principio lo había cautivado con su primer solo. Esa misma voz ahora se encontraba quebrada, no tenía la misma alegría que tuvo cuando cantó "Uptown Girl".

Dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a una puerta de distancia. Sintió más pasos viniendo por el pasillo pero los ignoró por completo y siguió escuchando esas hermosas notas y esa melancólica voz. También ignoró que eran los cuatro chicos los que estaban detrás de él escuchando atentamente al igual que él.

_We both could see  
>Crystal clear<br>That the inevitable end was near  
>Made our choice<br>Trial by fire  
>To battle is the only way we feel<em>

_And I fell apart  
>But got back up again and<br>I fell apart  
>But got back up again and<br>I fell apart  
>But got back up again<em>

_Way oh…_

-¿Es Nick? –preguntó Sebastian. Trent asintió.

Jeff estaba llegando cada vez más cerca pero aun no quería llegar a la puerta. No quería interrumpirlo y tal vez hacerlo enojar o huir del lugar. Solo quería escucharlo expresarse como tantas veces lo había hecho pero nunca con tanta emoción.

-¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo? –el chico nuevo volvió a preguntar esta vez dirigiéndose a Jeff.

-Porque no quiero interrumpirlo, Nick es muy sensible, si lo hago lo dañare más de lo que imaginas, Seb –le respondió siendo claro con sus palabras y volviendo a prestar atención a la voz del chico que amaba.

_So here we are  
>Reaching out<br>The quickest tongue to divide and devour  
>Divide and devour<em>

_If I could end the quest for fire  
>For truth for love and myself<br>Myself_

_And I fell apart  
>But got back up again<em>

_Way oh  
>Way oh…<em>

Escuchó como su voz se elevaba a tonos altos y poderosos que en muy raras veces cantaba y sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. En cada pedazo levantaba más la voz y más se notaba lo quebrada que estaba. Las lágrimas de Jeff rodaron por sus mejillas sin querer detenerse y sin que él las quisiera detener.

Y viniendo la siguiente parte, sintió como sus lágrimas corrían peor que las cataratas del Niágara.

_Way oh  
>Way oh…<em>

_I fell apart I fell apart  
>I fell apart I fell apart<br>I fell apart_

_But got back up again..._

Continuo tocando el piano hasta finalizar las ultimas notas y seguido de eso, los seis chicos escucharon como varias teclas sonaron al mismo tiempo como si algo se hubiese caído encima de ellas. O mejor dijo alguien.

Ese fue el momento en que Jeff supo que debía entrar. Y así lo hizo.

Caminó los últimos pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la puerta y al entrar vio una escena que le rompió el corazón por completo: Nick estaba con la cabeza tirada en el teclado y de sus ojos caían lágrimas descontroladas. Este era uno de esos momentos en que Nick se rompía y casi nada podía volver a repararlo o bueno, nada excepto Jeff.

Sin decir palabra alguna se agacho a su lado y posó su mano en su rostro quitando algunas lagrimas y al mismo tiempo acariciándolo suavemente. Nick giró su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el rubio inclinado a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, las palabras sobrarían, solo los gestos hablaban por ellos. La mirada temerosa de Nick, la sonrisa alentadora de Jeff, todo eso hablaba más que mil palabras.

Jeff se levantó, ocupó el lugar vacío al lado de Nick y antes de que el moreno dijera algo, lo abrazó dejando que su rostro quedase cerca del de su novio.

-¿Por qué desapareciste? Me tenias muy preocupado –pronuncio las primeras palabras en todo ese rato que había pasado. Un suspiro de Nick le hizo saber que esta seria tal vez una larga charla.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué la gente quiere que seas como otra persona? –

-Créeme que se a que te refieres –el rubio besó la mejilla de Nick volviendo a dejar caer su rostro en su hombro -¿Es por Blaine, cierto? –

-Todos dicen que no soy como él, que no seré un buen líder, que no llevaré a los Warblers a las Nacionales, ni siquiera a las Regionales, que mi voz no le llega a los talones, que no soy un buen cantante –supo que Nick estaba volviéndose a quebrar cuando en las últimas palabras le empezó a tiritar la voz –Solo quiero cantar, Jeffy, no quiero ser Blaine –

-Y no lo eres –el moreno levantó la cabeza y observó fijamente a su querido rubio.

-Tú eres Nicholas Duval, oriundo de Texas, el nuevo líder de los Warblers, un chico con una sonrisa increíble, con una actitud que deja a todos sin palabras. Tu talento es tan grande como tu amor por los musicales y los libros. Te encanta escribir y piensas ser un escritor algún día –Nick empezó a sonreír con cada palabra que Jeff decía.

-Tu voz puede llegar a tonos altos y bajos que es lo que cualquier persona desearía poder hacer, siempre estas preocupado por los demás y no soportas ver a alguien triste por lo que te pones a hacer cualquier estupidez con tal de que esa persona vuelva a sonreír –ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante eso.

-Eres un chico muy romántico y tierno, siempre logras sacarme suspiros y con cada risa tuya haces que me enamore cada vez más y mas de ti –Nick volvió a conectar su mirada con la de Jeff –Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, Nicky, no necesitas ser alguien porque la gente te lo exige. Tú eres Nick y nadie puede cambiar eso –

Jeff besó la frente de Nick y prosiguió -¿Crees que Blaine podría haber dominado esa canción como tú lo hiciste? Nadie podría hacerlo, ni siquiera yo –tomó el rostro de Nick entre sus manos y continuo esta vez mirándolo fijamente sin divagar en su mirada.

-No eres como él, eres mejor que él y siempre lo serás para mi –besó sus labios sintiendo el salado sabor de sus lágrimas -¿Me entiendes? Siempre lo serás –

Y dicho esto Nick lo abrazó sintiendo que toda esa angustia y pena que tenía se había desvanecido por completo todo gracias a Jeff.

-¿Cono es que me gané un novio tan increíble como tú? –preguntó el moreno separándose y secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos para volver a mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al contrario mi querido Nicky, yo me gane un asombroso novio y mejor amigo –volvió a besar sus labios con delicadeza esta vez durando mucho más que en el anterior, ambos depositando su amor en un simple pero importante beso.

Los Warblers miraban desde la puerta y supieron cual era el sentimiento que Nick había tenido respecto a "Ser como Blaine". Ser parte de los Warblers hace que a cada uno le exigían ser como el solista principal o mejor y esa era demasiada presión por la que algunos, como Nick, cedían y no podían mas pero siempre estaban intentando dar lo mejor y sobresalir un poco más que el solista. Trent se arrepintió cuando le había dicho a Blaine que sonaban mucho mejor con él, Uptown Girl fue una de las canciones que más le gustó cantar y, como Jeff había dicho, Blaine no podría haber dominado esa canción del modo en que Nick lo hizo.

Semanas más tarde, cuando Nick volvió a cantar, esta vez para una reunión de padres y maestros, todos aceptaron que el nuevo solista principal de los Warblers era increíble y no era como Blaine pero eso no era algo malo, al contrario, eso era lo que algunos pensaban que le faltaba a los Warblers, un cambio de solista, de voz, de actitud.

Nick era ese cambio.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Tengo muchos fics Niff planeados para el futuro así que si quieren mas no se alarmen, en algún momento vendrán ;) The Warblers Are Now In McKinley regresará pronto, solo arreglo unos últimos detalles y el prox capitulo estara listo, además Glee me quitó algunas ideas de canciones para poner en el fic.<strong>

**-Cam**


End file.
